


Forbidden fruit

by validglasses



Category: Gold Fever Follies
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Historical, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/validglasses/pseuds/validglasses
Summary: A thousand bottles of the finest whiskey could never compare to the sight of Lily May.





	Forbidden fruit

Shack, Zach, Lily, Pants. 

Zach sighed this was too much to remembers. He wanted to go home- home to his Shack. He rubbed his eyes agin only to sigh. It was no use- he couldn’t even render what happened a mere five minutes ago. 

Shack, fist, Lily, Pants.

Too much to remember. 

If it wasn’t for his constant need to drink Zach knew he easily could have had a respectable reputation rather than the towns drunk. He was a good miner- and a hard worker to say the least but alas, like the best of men he himself could not reset the temptation of that old devils rum. 

Even the thought of the drink made his head run sour. Zach never had liked the taste of it. It felt... twisted. Always clenched his throat in the worst way, not like the way Lily May would make him feel. A thousand bottles of the finest whiskey could never compare to the sight of Lily May. Sweet, beautiful, kind Lily who made him wilt. She made him slur his words and trip over his own feet, made his head go fuzzy in the best way. 

It always made him want more.

However the forbidden fruits are never in our reach, and so it seemed everything Zach wanted no- needed. Was always so far. He let out a frustrated groan against the table knowing it would go unheard. 

He just felt so frustrated. He wanted to cry, and sleep. But mostly cry. 

He really hoped he could make it home tonight.


End file.
